Snoggletog Log
}} How to Train Your Dragon: Snoggletog Log is a "Yule Log" video streaming on Hulu as of December 5, 2019. It accompanied the Hulu debut of How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming. Synopsis Development and Production The special was first discovered when Hulu released its December 2019 lineup on November 15, 2019. Hulu announced the special on their official social media pages when it dropped on December 5, 2019. A week later, on December 12, Hulu released the special in its entirety on their official YouTube channel. The special was never announced or even hinted at by either DreamWorks or Unversal. Plot The special opens on the Haddock family in their living room and Hiccup preparing to light the fire. Zephyr and Nuffink run off to feed the dragons while Astrid says she's going to go make some Yaknog and steps off screen. Unable to get the fire started, Hiccup grumbles until a fireball flies in from the right and ignites the wood in the fireplace. Hiccup thanks Astrid for starting the fire, and steps off screen. Snow can be seen falling through the windows. Gobber soon appears and puts a cauldron of his mutton soup on the fire for Snoggletog dinner. As it's cooking, characters step on and off screen. *Astrid reappears with Yaknog while Zephyr and Nuffink hide from her. *Dart, Pouncer, and Ruffrunner fly by. *Nuffink appears wearing a "jet pack" of two baby Gronckles and flies through the room. *Snotlout walks by shaking dirt out of his boots, and gets some in the cooking soup. *Nuffink flies by riding one of the Night Lights. *A sheep is seen peeking in the window. *Toothless and the Light Fury fly by the windows. *Gobber reappears on screen blowing a horn, until Pouncer shows up and hits him on the head with it offscreen. *Zephyr and Nuffink play with baby Gronckles. Astrid scolds them to take them outside offscreen. *The sheep peeks out from under a floor board. *Zephyr flies by riding one of the Night Lights. *The sheep and Ruffrunner come into the room and Ruffrunner cuddles against it and falls asleep. *Nuffink walks by and sneezes into the cooking soup. *Ruffnut appears and flirts with Fishlegs, blowing him kisses and trips. Fishlegs runs to see if she's ok. *The fire suddenly goes out and Hiccup picks up the sleeping Ruffrunner and burps it toward the fireplace, causing it to re-ignite. *The Light Fury checks out the "camera", and then leaves the room. *Pouncer and Dart join the sleeping one on the sheep, and the sheep carries all three Night Lights off screen. *Hiccup, Zephyr, and Nuffink appear to grab some fish from the bowl on the hearth. *A spider drops from the ceiling, and the Night Lights chase it until it jumps into the cooking soup. *Snotlout and Fishlegs dance a jig together across the screen. *Hiccup and Zephyr playfully dance together across the screen. *Gobber, Zephyr, and Nuffink roughly dance together across the screen and clumsily knock some dishes onto the floor. *Toothless checks out the "camera" and offers a big gummy grin at it. The special ends with Gobber returning and saying his soup is done, so all the Vikings including Tuffnut gather around with bowls. Gobber pours each a portion, they all wish each other "Happy Snoggletog!" and then take a sip. Suddenly the entire crowd grimaces and spits the soup out onto the "camera". When the viewers' vision is restored, the fire is out and the sheep walks by, seeing a puddle of the soup on the floor. It licks it up and exits the screen. Music Instrumental carols play in either a Celtic or Jazz genre throughout the special. The music softens slightly while a character is on screen. At times traditional Celtic tunes play in place of holiday ones. Characters Humans *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Astrid Hofferson *Zephyr Haddock *Nuffink Haddock *Gobber the Belch *Snotlout Jorgenson *Ruffnut Thorston *Fishlegs Ingerman *Tuffnut Thorston Dragons *Toothless *Light Fury *Dart *Pouncer *Ruffrunner *Fishmeat Dragon Species *Gronckle *Light Fury *Night Fury *Night Light Animals *Fish *Sheep *Spider Locations *New Berk **Haddock House Objects *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Toothless' tail fin *Astrid's Kransen *Yaknog Events *Snoggletog Trivia *The special has many inconsistancies, suggesting that it is not canon: **Not only does Toothless and his family return to New Berk, but various Gronckles have returned as well, going against the story of the third film. **All three Night Lights have green eyes when Dart's eyes should be blue. **Snotlout is the same height as the other riders when he should be significantly shorter. **Though it's been ten years since the events of the third film, Fishlegs has Fishmeat again and he's still a baby. **Tuffnut has his hair braided in front of his face like he had ten years prior, but didn't in Homecoming. *Though no credits appeared at the end of the special, America Ferrera and Craig Ferguson sound to be the only cast members to reprise their roles as Astrid and Gobber respectively. All others have entirely new voice actors, including Hiccup. *So far, Snoggletog Log is the only How to Train Your Dragon installment not available for purchase on either DVD or digital. Site Navigation Category:Short Films